Loves First Light
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: This story takes place while Gollum is leading them into Mordor...umm the first Chapter is short...I ran out of ideas....umm yeah..plz R


**Love's First Light**

**Chibi-Nova**

**Disclaimer-Well,guys..looks like I'm back!This is Chibi Nova's first fic of Lord of the Rings,so don't be cruel...It's Slash F/S...Don't like it don't read it plz...Anyway,Chibi-Nova doesn't own LotR...it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien...the literary genius...whom with she could never equal --'...(A/N: The first 3 paragraphs are directly from the book the Two Towers...I thought it was the perfect way to start out the story)**

**Sam looked at Frodo,sleeping in the fern. The early daylight was only just creeping down into the shadows under the trees,but he saw his master's face very clearly,and his hands too,lying at rest on the ground beside him.He was reminded suddenly of Frodo as he had lain,asleep in the house of Elrond,after his deadly wound.Then as he kept watch,Sam had noticed that at times a light seemed to be shining faintly within;but now the light was even clearer and stronger.**

**Frodo's face was peaceful,the marks of fear and care had left it;but it looked old,old and beautiful,as if the chiseling of the shaping years was now revealed in the many fine lines that had before been hidden,though the identity of the face was not changed.**

**Not that Sam had put it to himself that way. He shook his head as if finding words useless,and muttered:"I love him.He's like that,and sometimes it shines through,somehow.But I love him,whether or no." **

**Sam was so caught in the moment that he didn't even realize that Frodo had stirred at the sound of his voice,even as softly as he had spoken.Frodo was overjoyed to find that Sam loved him.He thought back to the days at Bag End,when Sam was Bilbo's gardener and how he would go and watch him work and plant flowers and such.He had always thought of Sam as forbidden fruit because of his love for Rose Cotton,but now was his chance to express his feelings.**

**Frodo was getting up,when a thought crossed his mind and stopped him dead in his tracks.He began to think of Sam being torn between Rose and himself,and he couldn't bring himself to make him choose,but he needed to let Sam know he loved him.He began to get up again,this time not stopping and quietly snuck up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist.Startled,Sam gasped and tried to wiggle free,thinking that maybe it was Gollum,who had gone off to find food, or some other evil.When he felt the grip loosen around his waist and heard a soft voice whisper in his ear,he turned to face his attacker.He was shocked to see it was nothing evil,only his master.**

**Sam swallowed in his throat,allowing Frodo to pull him into a normal hug.Sam was quite nervous,but he tried not to let on to Frodo.**

**"Mr.Frodo,what were thinking,trying to scare me like that,especially in these times,and this place.I thought you were Gollum or something worse trying to off us,"he chided as Frodo giggled a little at his worried comrade.**

**He pulled Sam a little closer to his face and whispered,"I'm sorry Sam.Please forgive me?I overheard you muttering to yourself,and I couldn't help myself because I love you Samwise Gamgee,"and without another word,he placed a gentle kiss on Sam's trembling lips.They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity before Sam kissed Frodo soundly on the lips.Frodo,a bit taken aback by Sam's eagerness,responded.**

**"Mr.Frodo,"Sam whispered when they parted.Frodo gazed lustfully at Sam.He was happy that Sam had reciprocated his feelings.Before he knew what was happening,he pounced on top of his unsuspecting gardener,and began ravaging him,ripping his shirt in the process.He began to kiss and suck at the nape of Sam's neck.**

**"M..Mr.Frodo!"Sam squeaked in pleasure at his master's gentle touch.Frodo,getting the wrong impression,stopped and looked into Sam's eyes with dismay.He started to get off of Sam,but Sam stopped him.**

**"My dear Sam,we are equals in this world.Call me Frodo.What's the matter,am I making you uncomfortable?"he asked nervously.Sam nodded slightly,and Frodo began to back off a little.Sam grabbed Frodo's hand and gently placed it over his heart.**

**"Mr.Fro...I mean Frodo,"Sam started uneasily,"Do you feel the quickness of my heart?"He looked at Frodo,who nodded,then continued,"You're the one who makes my heart skip a beat,and I can't help but feel nervous.Please don't leave my side,Frodo."Sam barely had time to finish his sentence before getting kissed full on the mouth.He felt a tongue brush gently against his lips,and parted to grant it access.**

**They kissed passionately as their hands wandered.Sam's hands grabbed at Frodo's hair and toussled it as Frodo's hands found his growing arousal.He broke the kiss and looked at the half nude hobbit before him.Sam looked so becoming all a mess in the fern like that and it took all his strength to keep from ravaging his friend.Frodo looked at Sam as if asking permission,who gave a slight nod.**

**Sam blushed as Frodo began to unbutton his breeches.Once he had finished Sam's trousers,Frodo began to remove his own garments.Just as he started trailing kisses down Sam's neck,he heard a rustle in the foliage.They turned their heads in fear expecting to see one of Sauron's minions,when out of the brush lept Gollum.**

**"Silly hobbitses,always doing things they shouldn't,yes precious?Cover your virgin eyes,my love,"Gollum said as he hobbled away, shuddering to himself.Sam and Frodo looked at each other with red faces,as they gathered their garments and got dressed,the mood wasted.**

**Chapter 1 is over.What should happen next?Email me your ideas..the best one will be chosen to continue the fic with credit given to the reviewer.(A/N-I couldn't resist the surprise ending...! I was running out of ideas and wasn't really wanting to write a full lemon just yet...maybe next chapter...then again maybe not ...)Open for suggestions...hurry before my boyfriend gets a say in this...I love you Michael!(and I always will)One more thing...sorry the chapter was so short...ran out of ideas...Please Review!NO FLAMES!I REPORT THEM!**


End file.
